Muppet Show: Guest starring the Straw Hats of One Piece!
by dcatpuppet
Summary: The Muppet decide to have the infamous anime pirate crew on their show! What can happen? Things from human cannonballs and dancing to music and the near cooking of a diva pig. This is going to be good!


Muppet Show: One Piece

(Scooter walks into the dressing room)

Scooter: One Piece, One Piece. 20 seconds till curtain.

(Something nearly hits Scooter in the head and he ducks just in time)

Usopp: Sorry! I misaimed.

(Nami is inspecting the gold trim around the desk, chairs, and vanity)

Nami: Hey Scooter, what will happen if someone steals the furniture in this room?

Scooter: Well, the Muppets don't have the insurance to cover it, but I guess, we could try to replace it, but I don't know why anyone would want it.

Zoro: Why's that?

Scooter: It's all knock-offs.

(Scooter leaves the room)

(Kermit pops out of the O in Muppet Show)

Kermit the Frog: It's the Muppet Show, with our very special guest stars, the cast of One Piece!

(Thousands of fan girls screamed. Kermit closes the O and the intro begins)

It's time to play the music,

It's time to light the lights,

It's time to meet the Muppets on the Muppet Show tonight!

It's time to put on make-up,

It's time to dress up right,

It's time to raise the curtain on the Muppet Show tonight!

Waldorf: Why do we always come here?

Statler: I guess we'll never know.

Waldorf: It's like the kind of torture.

Statler: To have to watch the show.

So now let's get things started!

Why don't we get things started!

It's time to get things started on the most sensational, inspirational, celebrational, Muppetational, this is what we call the Muppet Show!

(Gonzo blows into trumpet and a cannonball shoot out into the audience)

Gonzo: Incoming on the port bow!

(Kermit walks onto the stage)

Kermit: Good evening everyone and welcome to the Muppet Show. We have an interesting show for you tonight because we've never had anime guest stars before, so this is a first for us. The reason we have anime guest stars was because a certain go-fer said it's be a great idea…that an also the daughter of a friend of his uncle's wanted to see it.

(Audience laughs)

Kermit: Well, we decided tried to get the least violent anime as possible. Scooter suggested Sailor Moon, but we didn't trust Animal to not go near them. We also tried to get Vocaloid, but they weren't available at the moment, so instead we got One Piece.

(Dozens of fan girls squeal)

Kermit: But first, we have Scooter singing Moves like Jagger accompanied by penguins, as seen in our new movie, Muppets Most Wanted!

(Kermit runs off stage and into backstage up to his desk as penguins and Scooter goes on stage)

Scooter: Kermit, why didn't you introduce the stars first?

Kermit: I was going to try to get all the energy out of the audience so they won't get swarmed.

Scooter: Clever.

(Scooter gets on stage and sings his version of Moves like Jagger with the penguins honking in the background. Backstage)

Scooter: So how will the guest stars go on stage? One at a time or all at once?

Kermit: They all picked straws and Brook is going on first, and he was delighted. He's doing a performance with Rowlf.

Scooter: Are you sure that's safe? I mean, Brook is a skeleton, and Rowlf is a dog.

Kermit: Rowlf might be able to hold back, Animal might not be able to, but he's a little preoccupied with Nami and Nico Robin.

(Animal runs by, chasing Nami and Robin)

Animal: WOMAN! WOMAN! WOMAN!

Nami: Get that monster away from me!

(Sanji bursts out of his dressing room)

Sanji: If you lay one hand on Nami-Swan or Robin-chwan, you will be lacking a few teeth!

(Animal chases Nami and Robin into the cafeteria with Sanji going after him)

Kermit: Good grief.

(Brook comes out of his dressing room, a violin in hand)

Brook: Yohohohoho! That beast amuses me! He must do that all the time.

Kermit: Yes he does. We've been trying to figure out how to keep him from doing that.

(Miss Piggy walks into the room)

Miss Piggy; Kermie, when is moi going on?

Kermit: You'll be doing a sketch with Sanji after Muppet Labs with Chopper.

(Brook walks over to Miss Piggy)

Brook: Well, hello there, milady.

Miss Piggy: *flattered* Oh, hello there. Moi did that see vous.

Brook: You are a lovely lady.

Miss Piggy: Oh, thank vous.

Scooter: Uh, Miss Piggy, there's something you should know about Brook.

Miss Piggy: Quiet Scooter.

Brook: Parden me, but if you don't mind me asking…

Miss Piggy: Yes?

Brook: If it wouldn't be much trouble…

Miss Piggy: Yes!

Brook: Would you mind showing me your panties?

(Miss Piggy gets a mortified look on her face)

Piggy: What!

Scooter: I tried telling you.

Piggy: Why you! Take this! HIII-YAAAA!

(Miss Piggy karate chops Brook into a wall. She stomps off her dressing room)

Scooter (To Brook): Maybe I should warn you about that, too.

Kermit: Are you okay Brook, did you break any bones?

Brook: No, and I don't appreciate that joke.

Scooter: But you do it all the time on One Piece.

Brook: Yes, I do it.

Kermit: Sheesh, I'm starting to think this was a mistake. (Runs onstage)

Kermit: And now, our first star, Brook, doing a song with Rowlf the Dog.

(Curtains open to reveal Rowlf at his piano and Brook with his violin)

Rowlf: I must say, it is an honor to perform with you, Brook.

Brook: And this is quite an opportunity for me as well.

Rowlf: I have a nephew that watches One Piece and he says you know how to play every instrument in the world.

Brook: Oh yes, I do.

Rowlf: Really? That's impossible. How can that much musical knowledge fit into one mind?

Brook: I am a skeleton, Rowlf, I know longer have a mind. Yohohohohohoho!

Rowlf: That was my first guess, but let's get start the number.

(Rowlf plays a tune of some sort on his piano and Brook plays his violin. Then, Brook switches instruments and plays a flute. Rowlf looks up and shrugs. Brook then plays an accordion. Rowlf shakes his head in annoyance. Brook pulls up a piano and starts to play. Rowlf looks shocked. Audience laughs. Brook pushes piano away and there's a loud crash backstage.)

Brook: Sorry about that!

(Brook gets out a guitar and begins to play. Rowlf stops playing)

Rowlf: Okay, I believe you! Now stop showing off.

Brook: I am not quite finished, Rowlf. Did your nephew tell you I was a rock star?

Rowlf: He may have.

Brook: In that case…

(Brook snaps his fingers and the Electric Mayhem in their positions on the black pyramid appear out of nowhere)

Janice: Oh wow, like what happened?

Dr. Teeth: I don't remember being called for a number, but if it's time to boogie, it's time to boogie!

Brook: Brilliant idea, Dr. Teeth.

(Brook snaps his fingers and he's wearing his rock star clothes from One Piece: New World and his guitar changes to his rock guitar)

Brook: Let's begin!

Rowlf: I have a bad feeling about this.

(Brook and the Electric Mayhem start to play a rock version of the same tune Brook and Rowlf were doing a few minutes ago. Audience, mostly fan girls, cheer. During the number, Rowlf shrugs and starts to go along with it by playing on his piano hard. After number)

Brook: What did you think of that, Rowlf.

Rowlf: Well Brook, I must say I was impressed! Have you ever considered getting into show business?

Brook: I have and I would've if Jack Skellington didn't get that part in Nightmare before Christmas.

Rowlf: I should've known.

(Backstage, Kermit is at his desk)

Kermit: Great job, Brook! That was much unexpected!

Brook: Thank you, Kermit. It was wonderful.

(Brook watches Janice go by and stops her)

Brook: Pardon me, milady.

Janice: Oh wow, please call me Janice, fer sure rully.

Brook: Well then, Janice, you are quite a lovely young lady.

Janice: Oh wow…

Brook: And I was wondering…

Janice: Yeah…

Brook: Would you mind coming up to my dressing room and showing me your panties?

Janice: *Shocked*: What! Excuse me!

Floyd Pepper: Janice, baby, what did he just ask you?

Janice: He wants me to show him my panties!

Floyd: What! Animal! Sic him!

Animal: BONES! BONES!

(Animal tries to run at Brook to attack him but Brook whips out his rapier and points it at the drummer, who screeches to a halt and gets terrified)

Brook: Yohohohohohoho! I'm starting to have fun in this show!

(Brook walks up to his dressing room, still laughing his signature laugh)

Dr. Teeth: Man, that guy's creepy.

Lips: Freaky. Who was that guy?

Kermit: That was Brook from One Piece. It's a weird anime that the daughter of a friend of J. P Grosse's likes. Apparently.

(Kermit runs onstage)

Kermit: Now since we got you warmed up, let's set started on the daring feats of none other than the Great Gonzo!

(Kermit runs off the stage and the curtains open to reveal Gonzo in cannon with Camilla at the ready to fire it)

Gonzo: Thank you! Ladies and gentlemen! I, the Great Gonzo, am going to give you an act you will never forget! I will fire myself from the cannon, hit those trampolines on the walls, ceiling and floor in the auditorium, and eventually end up in the safety net on the stage!

(Luffy and Usopp then walk onstage and the fan girls scream things like "I love you Luffy" or "I love you Usopp")

Luffy: You're going to shoot yourself from the cannon! Cool!

Gonzo: Thanks! I was hoping you'd approve. Most stars get worried and fear for my life, then again, you're a pirate and you tend to be a little nuts.

Luffy: Do you have another cannon? I wanna try this!

Gonzo: *gasp* Really! No star has ever wanted to do an act like I do before!

Usopp: Luffy, what are you doing?

Gonzo: Camilla, get Sweetums to bring out the other cannon, Luffy, there are spare helmets in your size in that box over there, and Usopp, you can fire Luffy's cannon.

Usopp: I have a bad feeling about this. I hope Chopper knows what to do about human cannonball injuries.

(Luffy finds a helmet with skull and crossbones on it and puts it on over his straw hat as Sweetums comes out with a cannon big enough for Luffy. Luffy climbs in and Usopp is behind the cannon, ready with a match)

Gonzo: You ready, Luffy?

Luffy: I was ready as soon as I set my foot into this place!

Gonzo: Terrific! Camilla, Usopp, on the count of three, fire us from here at that first trampoline!

Camilla: Buck-buck!

Usopp: I have a bad feeling about this.

Gonzo: 1…2…3! Fire!

(Usopp and Camilla light the fuses and fire Luffy and Gonzo from the cannons and at the first trampoline. They bounce off trampoline after trampoline a high speeds. They reach the safety net…and they break through it! Camilla clucks frantically and Usopp has a terrified look on his face)

Gonzo: Oh no! The net broke! We're done for!

Luffy: I got this! GUM GUM BALLOON!

(Luffy inflates into a balloon and slams into a wall, and Gonzo slammed into his back)

Gonzo: We're okay!

(Audience cheers. Luffy deflates and waves to show he's okay)

Gonzo: Hey Luffy, ever thought of entering show business?

Luffy: Maybe I'll that once I become king of the pirates!

(Backstage, Usopp and Luffy head up to the dressing room and Gonzo and Camilla walk by Kermit and Scooter)

Kermit: I can't believe you let the guest star get involved with your act. He could've gotten killed!

Scooter: Actually chief, Luffy is made of rubber, so he would've been okay either way.

(Kermit slapped his flipper on his face and went over to his desk to find out what was happening on the show next. Muppet Labs intro)

Dr. Bunsen Honeydew: Good day and welcome to Muppet Labs, where the future is made today. Today, we have a special treat for you fans of Tony Tony Chopper of One Piece, because Mr. Chopper has graciously agreed to assist today on today's science experiment!

(Chopper walks into the lab wearing a lab coat in his size. Girls squeal)

Chopper: Hi! I'm Chopper, the ship's doctor.

Bunsen: This is Chopper, isn't he cute? Now, unlike our other experiments, where we test a new device of some sort that I have created, we will have Chopper demonstrate his transformations from One Piece.

Beaker: Mee-me-mi-mo. Translation: Yes, and for once, I will not get hurt.

Chopper: That's why you pulled me in here?

Bunsen: Exactly, if you don't mind.

Chopper: Not at all, I've been hoping will let me show my fans.

Bunsen: Oh good, but first, explain how you do it?

Chopper: It's very simple; I used this little round orange pill called a rumble ball, and I transform. I was supposed to have 3 transformations, but instead, I gave myself 5!

Bunsen: Fascinating! May I see them?

Chopper: Sure! And now, I will show you each form! As you can see, I am normal at the moment.

(Chopper eats the rumble ball and transforms into his normal deer form that is bigger than him)

Chopper: And this is my walk point. I normally do this to help carry some things or when someone needs a ride.

Bunsen: Yes, a steed at heart I see.

(Chopper then transforms into his standing up and very buff form)

Chopper: This is my heavy point. I used this most to fight bad guys or the Marines.

(Chopper then gets on all fours again and his horns grow very big)

Chopper: This is my horn point. I used this when I need to charge at something really big or when Usopp needs to use my horns as a big slingshot.

(Chopper then becomes small again and his fur becomes very poufy and ball-like)

Chopper: This is my guard point. I use this when I'm protecting myself and when I want to flatten my enemies, or for a soft landing.

(Chopper then becomes very tall and thin, looking like this heavy point but not very buff)

Chopper: This is my jumping point. I use it when I want to jump really high.

(Chopper then turns into a big armed version the heavy point)

Chopper: This is my arm point. I get really big arms and can punch very hard.

(Chopper then transforms into a very big and fat version of himself)

Chopper: And this is my kung-fu point. I can do kung-fu.

(Chopper turns to normal)

Bunsen: Isn't there one more?

Chopper: Yeah, that's my monster form. It's really big! So big, it can reach the ceiling and it's very strong.

Statler: That little reindeer has a monster form!

Waldorf: Finally! An excuse to leave this theater! Everybody, run for your lives!

Chopper: Don't worry; I've mastered it in the last 2 years when the Straw Hats split up.

Bunsen: Excellent! Would you mind show us?

Chopper: Sure!

(Chopper eats three rumble balls and grows to his tremendous size and roars. Beaker takes one look at the thing and passes out)

Bunsen: Oh Beaker! Stop it! It's not scary! And that settles it for Muppet Labs.

(Chopper runs backstage and into the dressing. Downstairs in the cafeteria, Franky is alone until Rizzo and Clifford join him)

Clifford: Hey Franky!

Rizzo: Franky!

Franky: Oi! Rizzo and Clifford right?

Clifford: Yeah man, that's us!

Rizzo: Yep, Rizzo the Rat, in the fur.

Franky: Heh, never spoke to a rat before. This could be interesting.

Rizzo: Right! Well, a lot of the guys have been wondering something, and it's kind of odd, so we had to draw straws to ask you…and I lost.

Franky: Okay, ask away.

Rizzo: Well, we've noticed this for a while. In the coldest of weather, why do still wear your speedo, or no pants in general?

Clifford: Riz!

Rizzo: What? I was just asking!

Franky: I do that, as I have said once, because I did not want to shame my man parts.

Rizzo: Okay.

Franky: If you still don't understand, I'll show you.

(Franky stands up, ready to do his Franky dance)

Franky: You guys can do it if you like.

Rizzo: Cool.

(Rizzo and Clifford join him. Then, Franky starts to do his memorable Franky dance with them)

Franky: Right, left, right, left!

Rizzo: This is starting to be fun.

Clifford: Yeah.

(Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, Beauregard, Floyd, Animal, Lips and Zoot see this and join in. Dance finishes with the Franky pose)

Franky and the Muppets: SUPER!

Rizzo: That was great!

Franky: Yeah, but I don't do it for cameras. So don't try to get me to do that on stage.

Rizzo *To Clifford*: Should we tell him about the backstage cameras?

Clifford: Naw man, it was too good. He might make us edit it out.

Franky: Edit what out? Did you say backstage camera?

Rizzo: No!

(Rizzo and the other Muppets scatter to get away from the cyborg)

Franky: I hate it when fans do that.

(Upstairs, Kermit looks through the acts book. Sanji walks out of the dressing room)

Kermit: Ah Sanji! I was just going to call you! You're up next.

Sanji: Yes, a little bird told me that I would be singing with a lovely lady.

Kermit: Oh? Who was it? Robin? Scooter?

Sanji: None, it was actually a little bird!

(A little yellow bird pops up on Sanji's shoulder)

Little Bird: Yes, and you'll love her! Luffy might too!

Sanji: Why is that?

(Miss Piggy bounds out of her dressing room and walks up to Sanji)

Miss Piggy: Oh Sanji, are you ready for our number?

Sanji *Softly to Kermit*: She's…a pig.

Kermit: Yes, but she is a lady, and has a lot of lawyers.

Sanji: Lawyers?

Kermit: Scooter told me you have a tendency to look at recipes for certain animals whenever you come across one, such as Chopper, and that big frog that was doing the crawl.

Sanji: Ah…you know about that?

Kermit: I do now.

(Kermit runs onstage)

Kermit: And now everyone, we have our very own Miss Piggy doing a sketch with Sanji of One Piece.

(Audience start to talk amongst themselves worriedly)

Kermit: But don't worry, he knows all about Piggy's lawyers and I'm pretty sure he won't cook her.

Statler: That's a shame; I was looking forward to learning how to make pork roast. Dohohohoho!

Kermit: Erm…okay, now everyone, Miss Piggy and Sanji.

(Kermit runs off stage as the curtains open to reveal a restaurant scene. Sanji is a cook and is flipping through a cookbook when Miss Piggy comes in as a guest. Sanji sees her and whips out a cookbook for pork and looks back at Piggy. Piggy looks through the menu as Sanji approaches her and inspects her. Piggy glances at him and shrugs. Sanji flips through the cookbook)

Sanji: Pork ribs: The ribcage of a domestic pig, meat and bones together, is cut into usable pieces, prepared by smoking, grilling, or baking – usually with a sauce, often barbecue – and then served.

(Miss Piggy hears him and looks up)

Miss Piggy: What was that, Mr. Chef?

Sanji: Nothing, milady.

(Sanji walks away and looks back at his cookbook)

Sanji: Pork roll: generally eaten sliced and pan-fried or grilled.

Miss Piggy: What?

Sanji: Nothing, mademoiselle!

Miss Piggy: There better be nothing!

(Sanji looks back at the book)

Sanji: Pig roast: A hog/pig, often around 80-120 pounds dressed weight, is split in half and spread onto a large charcoal or propane grill.

(Sanji imagines Piggy as a pig roast until he feels a tap at his waist and looks down to see Miss Piggy with her angry look)

Sanji: Yes?

Miss Piggy: Pig roast! And I thought you were civilized! Roast this! HIIII-YAAAAAH!

(Miss Piggy karate chops Sanji into a wall, causing it to form a Sanji-shaped hole. Piggy grabs cookbook and tosses it into a fireplace)

Miss Piggy: That'll show you to try and cook me!

(Sanji pops back into room)

Sanji: I didn't actually get to cook you! Not like I was going to…

Miss Piggy: AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

(Miss Piggy starts to chase Sanji off stage. Backstage, Sanji races up to his dressing room with Piggy in hot pursuit when Zoro steps out with his swords. Piggy stops in her tracks)

Zoro: Can I help you, pig?

Miss Piggy: Pig! Why I ought-!

(Piggy looks back at his swords and sees that he has an advantage in a fight)

Miss Piggy: Nothing. I need nothing.

Zoro: Then out of my way.

(Zoro shoves Piggy out of his way and walks down to the café. Piggy glares after him, grumbling. In café, Brook is enjoying a cup of tea when Sam stomps up to him)

Sam the Eagle: You there! Brook, right?

Brook: Yes, what is it?

Sam: I have a bone to pick with you!

Brook: Which one? I have plenty. Yohohohohoho!

Sam: I am not here to jest. I came here because I am appalled with you!

Brook: Appalled? Why it that?

Sam: I saw your last performance, and it made me sick! I thought that since you knew some many instruments, you'd bring some culture to this theater! But did you? Of course not! You had to ruin it with this ridiculous rock solo with the Electric Mayhem!

Zoot: Well, what did you expect, man? He's a pirate. Of course he isn't going to be cultural.

Sam: What?

Lips: Brook, along with the other guest stars is pirates. Didn't you know that?

Sam: Pirates…Pirates…PIRATES! Pirates as guest stars! Have we no shame!

Scooter: But Sam, Muppet Treasure Island had pirates in it.

(Zoro walks down the stairs into the cafeteria and sees the argument)

Sam: True, but that was all for a movie! This is a real pirate!

Gonzo: Yeah, isn't it terrific!

Sam: No! This is mortifying! Pirates as guest stars! That's ridiculous! Why pirates! Has this show stooped so low and we've become so desperate for a star that we got a bunch of pirates as guest stars!

Scooter: Well…

Sam: That is it! You are no longer allowed here! I am calling the Navy to take you all away!

Zoro: What's the Navy?

Robin the Frog: It's kind of like our version of the Marines.

Zoro: That's all I needed to know.

(Zoro walks up behind Sam and pokes one of his swords at his back. The bird jumps and whips around to see who it was)

Sam: What do you want? Oh…

(Sam gets a terrified look on his face when he sees Zoro's sword)

Zoro: Listen up, seagull. If you know what's good for you, I recommend not calling the Navy over here.

Sam: And why is that?

Zoro: Because if you do, I'll cut you into a million pieces.

Brook: And Sanji knows a dozen recipes for bald eagle.

(Sam stiffens and looks back at Brook, then at Zoro, then at the other Muppets)

Scooter: I'd take this guy seriously, but if you do get away from him, Chopper can turn into his monster point and crush you.

Sam: …Fine, I won't call, if…

Zoro: If what?

Sam: If you no longer do anything appalling on this show. Give me something cultural.

Scooter: Sam, pirates have been part of culture for years; Pirates of Penzance, Peter Pan, Hook, Pirates of the Caribbean…

Sam: I do not need your pirate intellect!

(Sam stomps out of the cafeteria)

Zoro: Is he always like this?

Scooter: Only to people he finds uncultured, like hippies, rock stars, rappers, and daredevils.

Gonzo: Firing yourself out of cannons is culture! It is art!

Zoro: Whatever you say.

(Zoro sits back in a chair and goes to sleep. Kermit walks in)

Kermit: Anyone got any ideas for a final act? I have no idea what to do.

Robin the Frog: How about a pirate song?

Usopp: And I know just the one! We've had it in our heads ever since we heard it on our radio.

Luffy: You mean the Sailor Song!

Kermit: Sailor Song?

Usopp: Relax, you'll love it.

Kermit: That's what Gonzo says whenever he has an act of some sort.

(Kermit walks onstage)

Kermit: Now, our pirate guest stars shall be singing a song called Sailor Song. I have no idea what is it, but the Muppets are going to go along with it, and here are the Straw Hat Pirates with the song, Sailor Song! Yaaaaay!

(Kermit runs off stage and the curtains open to reveal the Straw Hat pirates on a pirate ship set, along with several of the Muppets dressed as pirates)

Everyone: So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you!

(Nami walks up to the front)

Nami: Racing all around the seven seas  
Chasing all the girls and making robberies (Animal runs by chasing a girl pirate and Floyd steals something from Zoot and laughs)  
'Causing panic everywhere they go  
Party-hardy on Titanic (everyone dances)

Franky: Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing (Muppet falls off railing and into the water, followed by a splash)  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking (Drunk Muppet in a small boat in a pool, sinks into the water)  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing (Miss Piggy dances around him)  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

Everyone: So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you!

Nico Robin: Sailorman, you really turn me on  
Now the guys are gone, come and let us get it on  
Girls like me are pretty hard to find  
So if you go, I'll kick your Heine (Kicks a random Muppet away from her)

Usopp: Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing (Another falls off the railing)  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking (Another Muppet in a boat sinks into the pool)  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song!

Everyone: So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Sanji: Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing (A third Muppets falls into the ocean)  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking (A third drunk Muppet sinks into the water on his boat)  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing (Girl Muppets surround and dance)  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

Everyone: So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you!

Clifford: Oh yeah!

(Luffy stands on the mast for the ship)

Luffy: I'm king of the world! Woohoo!

Everyone: So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you!

Clifford: Yeah!

(Audience cheers loudly and start to throw flowers to the pirates. Kermit runs onstage)

Kermit: Now that concludes another episode of the Muppet Show! With our guest stars, the Straw Hats!

Nico Robin: Thank you for inviting us Kermit.

Luffy: We had so much fun! Getting shot out of cannon was awesome!

Gonzo: I knew you had fun!

Brook: But I still didn't get to see any panties.

Miss Piggy: Fine! Feast your eyes! (Piggy grips the skirt of her dress, ready to lift it up.

Rizzo: Piggy's lifting up her skirt! RUN! (Male Muppets, except Kermit, scatter into hiding)

Piggy: Alright! I won't do it! It was just a bluff! (Male Muppets return)

(Sam stomps onstage)

Sam: I warned you all not to do something uncultured. Now, I'm calling the Navy!

Kermit: Sam!

Scooter: No! You can't!

(Sam whips out a phone and dials a number)

Sam: Hello, is this the navy? Yes? Good, because I have…what? Laundromat! I thought this was for the military! No I do not need a reservation! Good bye!

(Sam hangs up)

Scooter: I knew that would happen.

Sam: You won this round, pirates!

Kermit: Don't worry Sam, after this episode, you won't see them again. Thank you, and we'll see you next time on the Muppet Show!

Luffy: Muppet Show!

* * *

Please review if you like it!

I do not own Muppets, Jim Henson does.

I do not own the characters One Piece, Oda Sensei does.


End file.
